


Cumulonimbus

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Harry was faintly aware that he was jealous of a kneazle here, but then Draco made a cooing noise and he forgot all about the ridiculousness of the situation.





	Cumulonimbus

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87)

“Draco, are you even listening to me?” The question wasn’t necessary really, it was obvious his husband wasn’t even aware of Harry being in the room, let alone that he was talking to him. Draco’s entire attention was focused on the fluffy menace purring in his lap. 

From the very moment that Draco had carried the soaking wet and violently shaking kneazle into their home, the little devil had made it clear she didn’t like Harry. She used every opportunity to scratch him, hissing and spitting at him when he was too far away to reach. He didn’t own a single piece of clothing not covered in loose fur anymore, and he could swear his shoes had been chewed on. Worst of all though: she completely monopolised Draco’s affections. He was constantly petting her, pressing kisses on her head and making her purr in satisfaction. Draco used to card his fingers through _Harry’s_ hair like that, press absentminded kisses on _his_ face. Harry glared at her. 

He was faintly aware that he was jealous of a kneazle here, but then Draco made a cooing noise and he forgot all about the ridiculousness of the situation. Draco sat in his armchair, legs neatly folded under him, cradling her tiny head in his hands and touching their foreheads together. It would make for an incredibly adorable picture, Draco’s pale skin and blond hair almost the same as the white fur of his little pet plague. Harry would be tempted to forgive her almost anything for making Draco smile like that, if he didn’t wish to be in her place so desperately. She had only imposed here a few weeks, but Harry missed his husband as if he had been gone for years, not gotten himself involved with an overly affectionate and attention-seeking kneazle. 

Harry threw a cushion at the beast. She shrieked, shooting up, hair spiked in all directions. It was way more satisfying than startling an unsuspecting animal should be, but Harry couldn’t stop laughing if he tried, so he didn’t even bother. The menace glared at him, before primly settling down again, tail curling around her small body and eyes narrowed at him. Her expression was eerily close to Draco’s, she must have learned it from him. Harry would make a pun about her being a shameless copycat, but Draco is glaring at him as well, protectively shielding the now smug kneazle with his hands. 

“What do you think you are doing, Potter? Cumulonimbus did nothing to deserve that.” 

“First, Cumulonimbus is a ridiculous name and impossible to pronounce. Second -” but before Harry could continue Draco interrupted him, as indignant as ever when Harry criticised the little monster. 

“Cumulonimbus is a beautiful name, and you know it. It suits her perfectly, our own little storm cloud, don’t you think?” He is looking at him with wide eyes, heartbreakingly hopeful that Harry would agree with him. He knew, of course, that they didn’t get along, it was hard not to notice. And Harry had tried, for Draco he really _did try_. But every time he found himself thinking the little bundle of fur could maybe, possibly, be quite cute, whit her white as snow fur, huge grey eyes, delicate little nose and somewhat wobbly on her legs, she would snarl at him. 

So not only did she _look_ like Draco, she _behaved_ like him too. Reading Draco was far easier though, and he had consciously decided to let Harry in. While he could still be difficult, although so could Harry if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t revert to hurtful comments as a defence mechanism anymore. Not that Harry thought the kneazle was defending herself, he never did anything to warrant such an extreme reaction, she was just causing trouble because she could, the little drama queen. Very much like his Draco. 

Harry didn’t want to disappoint Draco’s hopes, but he also didn’t want to lie to him. So he smoothly ignored the question and continued with his second point, namely, the kneazel’s hostile behaviour. 

“ _Second_ , you know what she did. She might be all sweetness and cuddles with you but she’s a right harpy to me. Oh don’t give me that look, Draco. She scratches and hisses and snarls at me, even while she is purring under your hands. Just this morning I got up to use the loo and when I came back to sleep for a little longer, she had claimed my place in the bed and wouldn’t be moved. She hates me, Draco, at least admit that. 

“She _stole_ you. You keep petting her and nuzzling and kissing her, I just miss you Draco.” He didn’t mean to say that, but he was too caught up in his rant to realise what he had said until it was too late. It sounded even worse out loud, pathetic and whiny. Harry was still cursing his carelessness when Draco abruptly stood up, dislocating the menace in the process and not caring one bit. He knelt down in front of Harry, gently cupping his face. 

“Harry, my love, you don’t honestly think anything could ever take me away from you, do you? I promised to be yours forever and I intend to keep that promise. I didn’t mean to give Cumulonimbus more affection than you, I just wanted to make sure she feels comfortable here. I thought you would want that too, protesting only to have something to grumble about. 

“I think you would love her if you gave her a chance. Cumulonimbus is very proud, and you weren’t really warm towards her. You hurt her, Harry, she only wants an apology. She doesn’t hate you, how could anyone ever? Make her a few compliments, pet her a little, show her she’s welcome.” Draco smiled up at him, warm and encouraging, before moving up and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

As if on command the little thing suddenly jumped up onto his lap, looking expectantly up at him. Confronted with two pairs of grey eyes, so very similar to each other, Harry was certain he could love them both. 

Tentatively he reached out a hand, half expecting to be scratched, and petted her head. Her fur was as soft as it looked and she almost immediately started purring. 

“You really are beautiful when you are not snarling at me, aren’t you little Nimbus?” Draco made an odd sound of amusement at the nickname, but Nimbus nudged her head up into his hand, so Harry decided to stick to it. 

Yes, he could most definitely grow to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/184528823548/cumulonimbus)


End file.
